Revolution- 2x10 Three Amigos- Charlie and Bass
by rcms24
Summary: This is my (hopeful) prediction for Charlie and Bass in the next episode of revolution, where they (along with Miles) become the three amigos and where they have a solid partner relationship. Don't worry, they'll get together soon.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Bass sat staring at the charred mess on the floor, still crouched behind their little fort.

"So... that... that was Aaron?" Charlie whispered, turning her head to face him, eyes wide. Bass nodded, he had seen Aaron do this once before and was less shocked, but had to admit it was still very creepy.

"We should go, Miles is probably waiting," Bass said, rising to his feet.

"Yeah, " Charlie agreed, though she hadn't moved. Bass waited patiently until she finally tore her gaze away from the bodies and stood up. "I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they are, let's just get out of here," he told her. They walked carefully around the bodies, to the gym exit and carefully through the high school's hallways. They went through, quietly searching every room for their friends.

"Mom?" Charlie whispered into one and peering inside before jerking away with a start. Bass grabbed his gun before realizing it had been another charred corpse that had scared her.

"Damn it, Charlie."

"Sorry." She must've been a lot more shaken than he had thought. He sighed and they continued. He almost wanted to comfort her in some way, but there was nothing that could make you unsee that.

Down the hall there were two bodies outside of a barricaded door, this had Miles and Rachel all over it.

"Mom, Miles, come on," Charlie hissed, not seeing that something was wrong. Her mom turned around, her face covered in tears. "Mom, what's-?" She was about to ask before she and Monroe saw Miles laying on the floor. The two of them ran and knelt beside him.

"Miles!" Bass grabbed his arm and lifted up the sleeve, the infection looked much worse. "Damn, you idiot."

"Mom, what happened? What's wrong with him?" Charlie shouted, holding Miles' broken hand.

"It was infected," her mother choked out, still sobbing and grasping Miles' other hand tightly. "It's too late."

"Shut up," barked Bass. "He has a pulse, we can get him to your dad and he'll be okay. The infection didn't spread that quickly, we can save him." Rachael shook her head, they didn't even know where her father was! "Help me carry him, Charlie." He glanced at her as she obliged, she wasn't sobbing like her mother, she was teary-eyed but also looked pissed as hell. "What is it?"

"You knew, you knew he was infected." It wasn't a question. He looked her in the eyes, but she didn't continue speaking as they both carried Miles out of the room. Rachel still sat weeping on the floor. Charlie, without turning around, told her, " You go find Aaron and Cynthia and meet us back at that old house."

They half-carried, half-dragged Miles through the hallways and then through the forest, not saying a word. Bass finally broke the silence. "He's going to be okay, Charlie. I'll make sure of it." She sighed haughtily. "Just say it, you're mad that I didn't tell you he was sick." His gentle voice switched to annoyance.

"Of course I am!" she hissed, still walking forward with Bass and Miles between them. "Miles does stupid things like this without telling people, he's always trying to pretend he's fine! But you knew! You let him do this!"

"He told me not to say anything!He's my friend, what was I supposed to do?" Monroe was angry now. Did she not know how worried he was too?

"He's your friend? He's my uncle! Screw all of that, his life matters more than your loyalty," she seethed. He sighed.

"You're right." Charlie stared at him over Miles' head, they made eye contact for a while before he looked away. "How do you know he'll be okay?" Charlie whispered gently.

"I just do. Miles is still breathing and he won't stop because of some dumb infection, it's not like him. He's too much of a proud son of a bitch," Bass chuckled. Charlie smiled just a little bit in agreement. Finally they arrived at their safe house. Inside it was Aaron and Rachel.  
"Aaron," Charlie gasped. He was on the floor weeping the way Rachael had, his hands bloody with Rachel knelt beside him. Bass took Miles upstairs to set him down and Rachael stared after Miles hopefully.

"Cynthia's dead. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have brought her. I shouldn't have told him to go away, he could've saved her," he said to them, still crying. Charlie knelt by his other side and grasped his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron," she was about to ask what happened exactly, when Monroe came down and whispered something to Rachael and then motioned for Charlie to come outside with him. "Monroe, I can't-"

"Go Charlie," Aaron said. He had stopped crying. "I heard about Miles... " Charlie nodded gratefully, Aaron was such a generous person, how could he, of all people, be responsible for what happened at the school?

Monroe was standing outside, waiting for her. "I'm sorry about Cynthia." They began started back to the town.

"Me too," Charlie agreed. Poor Aaron. But they couldn't afford to waste time.

"I have a strategy for us, we-"

"We? Us? No, just me," Charlie said.

"Excuse me? You need my help," he told her, a little offended.

"I don't think so, but even if I did-" she began.

"Is this about me not telling you about Miles? Or me leaving you at the school, 'cause yeah, I left, but I came back, you can trust me."

"No, it's not about any of that. It's too risky to be walking around town with a dead guy."

"Oh." He seemed embarrassed about his reaction. "Well, I'm good at not being seen. I'm batman." Charlie could not believe he was once general of a militia unless Chuck E. Cheese had a militia.

"Whatever," she groaned. "You can come, just shut it, please."

"Well as long as you say please," Bass countered. Soon they reached the the walls of the town.

"Got a plan, batman?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we don't got caught," Bass said, helping Charlie hoist herself up. She coughed awkwardly as he pushed her up._ Just touched her butt. Woops._

"Exexcellent plan," she muttered, pulling Monroe up as she reached the top. "But I have a better one: we split up and find him."

"Un uh, too much could go wrong," he whispered, scanning through the dark town.

"We don't have that kind of time- Miles doesn't have that kind of time," Charlie hissed.

"Charlie?"

"What?" she sighed turning back to Monroe.

"What?" he replied.

"You just said my name... didn't you?" she whispered back, her eyes searching around them. Monroe drew his sword expectantly.

"Charlie?" the voice called again. Her grandfather appeared from down the street. "Charlie! Where's Rachel?" His ayes froze on Monroe. "What the hell is going on?!" Bassclamped his hand over Gene's mouth.

"Grampa, I'll explain later, come on. Miles needs help," she said, leading him out of the gates.

"Was it Rachel?" he asked, following her.

"What?"

"Was it Rachel who saved _him?_" he asked somewhat angrily.

"Yeah."

"Why? Why would she help him? Why would you help him?" Bass averted his eyes uncomfortably. "Have you forgotten about-"

"About?" Charlie asked, wheeling around. "About Danny and dad?" Bass stopped, unsure whether he should push her along, but the menacing look on her face advised him not to. "I am so sick of everyone saying that. You and mom and even Miles judging me, how dare you! They were my family, mine! And now, they're rotting in the ground," Gene flinched. "While I'm up here, just trying to keep the family that I have left alive. And Monroe's helping me do that. And yeah, he's not the most suitable person, believe me, I know!" Now it was Bass' turn to flinch, recalling how he almost left her to die earlier. "But at least he's never lied to me." "True, now," Bass said. "I'm telling you that if we don't move this alone, Miles will die." He gave her a pointed look forward and she immediately picked up the pace. "So doctor, how'd you get out?"

"The guards were sent out, all of them. So I picked the lock and escaped," Gene explained. "What happened to Miles?"

"His hand, it's infected- badly." Gene swore at this.

"I was afraid this would happen. Charlie, I need medicine for that, it's in their base."

"Done," Charlie said, turning back around without missing a beat. Bass stopped her about to explain his hesitation. "He just said all of the patriots left, all of them. I'll be fine." Bass nodded reluctantly. _I doubt it, you're a magnet for trouble, but you also have Miles' scrappyness. Let's hope that's enough._

With that they split up.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie returned about half an hour later, finding Monroe waiting at the front door. "That was fast- any trouble?"

"None, in and out job," Charlie remarked as they walked into the house. "And Miles?"

"Safe and sound," Monroe said kindly. "Doc, Charlie's back!" Gene ran down the stairs.

"Here," Charlie handed him a large duffel bag filled with pill bottles. "I wasn't sure what he needed, so I helped myself to everything." She smirked at him as he looked overwhelmingly happy and rushed back upstairs. Charlie sighed and turned back to Monroe. "Where's Aaron and my mom?"

"Your mom's helping Gene with Miles," Monroe said dryly. "And Aaron, he's upstairs somewhere, said he wanted to be alone though." He added that as Charlie immediately made a move toward the stairs. She ran a hand through her hair tiredly and sat down on the couch, deciding that, despite her better judgment, she should leave him be. Her many fights with Miles taught her that. Monroe joined her uncomfortably on the opposite side of the couch.

"So," he coughed. She raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't continue. "I'm not very good at small talk."

"I noticed," she muttered. "But, if you're bored, wanna help me with something?" She grinned evilly.

"I'm in," he agreed. He didn't feel like being glared at by the other members of her family. "What's up?"

"Their base was deserted, but their files and stuff are still there. Why not help ourselves to more? Well, what do you think?"

"I think… you've been spending too much time with me and Miles," he said smiling. It was a pretty damn good idea, probably one he would've thought of himself. "Got a plan?"

"Try not to get caught?"

"Ingenious." She smiled, but to be honest, she was definitely going to keep an eye on him on this mission. She needed to know if she could actually trust Sebastian Monroe, at least enough not to worry that he might abandon her in a fight. Or worse.

About ten minutes later they were out the door, weapons in hand. "So, Monroe?"

"Hm?"

"What's your plan after this? Miles wakes up, tells you where your kid's at, you find him, then what?" Maybe she wasn't very good at small talk either.

"That's my whole plan."

"That's it?" Charlie asked incredulously. "What happens after? What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten to that part yet," he snapped, annoyed. The plan had its holes, but he didn't need Charlie freakin' Matheson to point that out to him.

"Sorry," Charlie said. It wasn't her business, but she couldn't help but think of her own similar baby mama/daddy story. "I just wanted to help."

"And why would I want your help?" he said turning to face her.

"Excuse me? Sorry for trying to give you some advice, but are you serious? We wouldn't even be having this conversation right now if you didn't force your 'help' on my family," she laughed acidly.

"You guys weren't complaining when I saved your asses," he told her. He had thought she had finally learned to accept him and had been grateful. That was all bull, obviously.

"Or when we saved yours? Or when you just abandoned us?" she said bitterly. Damn, she was supposed to be sly about this. Her statement hung in the air and they both avoided each other's gaze. Finally, she broke the silence with a less harsh voice. "Look, I get it. You don't know me, so why should you risk your life for me?"

"You're right. I left because I wasn't willing to die for you or Aaron, but I came back to help and I don't care what you say, that means something," he hissed. He was offended that she had basically called him a coward.

"Fine, why'd you come back?" Her voice was hostile and bored; she shifted her weight and stared at him, waiting for a response. He bit his lip and thought, looking into the horizon. Finally he turned back to her, his gaze not friendly.

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Yes you do," she barked. "How the hell am I supposed to trust you?"

"Trust me? You don't need to trust me, Charlie. Trust means nothing as long as I'm an advantage to you and your goals right now. Maybe you're not like me and Miles after all."

"I consider that a compliment then. But Miles is nothing like you, General." Every word she spoke was like punch in the face to Monroe. After a minute, they collected themselves and kept walking in silence. There it was: the cold, hard truth that Monroe had guessed earlier. Miles had gone soft, he was a puppy dog, and Monroe was 100% sure that Charlie was the cause of that. The sooner Miles told him where his son was so he could get out of here, the better it would be for all of them.

Once they entered the base, the two of them split up to search. Charlie scanned the papers for potentially helpful information before shoving them into her bag. Monroe appeared in the doorway with full bags. He nodded towards the exit and they continued until a sound in the other room stopped them in their tracks. They ducked into the nearest room and poised themselves to attack.

"Still haven't found any survivors?" a voice asked.

"Not one," a man replied angrily. "I knew we shouldn't have catered to Horne's whims, the guy's insane!"

"I don't know, look at what they found at the school. He's the only one that understood that. Anyways, we've got to find the Mathesons at least, town's getting antsy." Monroe and Charlie stared at each other.

"No big deal," the other man scoffed. "We'll find 'em and execute 'em like we did Monroe. Gene with them." Charlie's hand on her knife tightened.

"Gene? I thought it was Miles that we wanted for all of this?"

"We've got holes in this story and the only to fix them is to make sure no one really knows what's going on- that means we get Gene, Miles, Rachel, and her daughter."

"Yes, sir." Charlie bit her lip, fighting the urge to take them out. Monroe looked just as unhappy as her, but managed to stay down also. He gave Charlie a look that she took as him pleading her for patience- they'd get them eventually. She rolled her eyes in silent agreement- as long as she got to take them out, she supposed she could wait.

The two of them waited until they could no longer hear the footsteps of the men before leaving quickly. Once they were out of town bounds again, Charlie sighed. "I don't think they sent all their troops to Horne."

"Neither do I," Monroe said without looking at her.

"We should move to another location soon then, maybe-," she almost continued before dropping her gaze to her feet. Now Monroe faced her, waiting for her to finish. "It doesn't matter, I'll talk to Mom and Gene about this."

"Hey, just 'cause I'm going to split, doesn't mean I'm not going to help you and Miles get somewhere safe."

"You don't have to," Charlie said, trying to keep her voice tough.

"Listen, if you want to stay alive, just accept my goddamn help, Charlie. Jesus," he sighed. "Despite what you think, you need my help- you're not that tough." Charlie rolled her eyes again, what she wouldn't give to punch him in the face right now. Unfortunately, someone else did that for her. She recognized his uniform, patriot scout. Monroe quickly recovered and took him down with his sword. He rubbed his jaw sorely, silently blaming Charlie for distracting him. They were about to hide the body when three more patriots appeared. Charlie threw one of her own knives at the first and got into a sword fight with the one of them while Monroe fought the other. Suddenly another patriot arrived, Monroe cursed under his breath as he fought the both of them. He just had a look of slight annoyance. And then another appeared. "Damn, were you all just hiding in the bushes?" The last guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Charlie. One of them restrained her and held a knife to her throat, causing Monroe to pause. "I'd just like to say that I was right before," he told her. She laughed shakily, eyeing their weapons.

"Well I'll be damned, is that… Monroe?" the man with the gun wondered.

"What?" Charlie scoffed. Monroe caught her eye and understood the plan immediately. "His name's Nate." Damn, she thought to herself, where'd that come from? The fake name of her ex-boyfriend just popped into her head, as if she didn't have enough issues.

"Nate?" the man repeated, he sounded unsure. "He sure looks like Sebastian Monroe."

"I get that sometimes," Monroe said, shrugging his shoulders as he was shoved into a tree. "Easy there, buddy." The man shoved him harder. Monroe, quick as a flash, elbowed the man in the face and grabbed the sword. Charlie freed herself also and joined the fight with the three patriots. The armed man aimed at Monroe, almost pulling the trigger when Charlie punched him out and grabbed his gun. "Thanks!" Monroe yelled, still fighting.

"Don't mention it," she muttered, trying to fend off one of the patriots that was trying to take the rifle from her. He wrestled the gun away from her and used the butt of it to hit her in the head. She fell to the ground as the man pointed the gun at her.

Monroe finished off his guy and looked toward Charlie. She was outnumbered, the other guy had gotten up and one of them was pointing a gun at her, the other had his attention on him. Monroe threw his only weapon at the armed man's chest, causing him to fall. "I won't," Monroe said while Charlie took out the last guy. She collected the weapons and then turned to Bass.

"Thanks, Bass" she said, lifting her eyes reluctantly to his face. He smiled at the sound of his nickname.

"Does this mean you trust me, kid?"

"God, help me, I think it does," she laughed. They continued walking back to the cabin, both of them slightly uncomfortable but content with their new found friendship.


End file.
